Aaron Madsen
Aaron Madsen is an American adventurer and close assistant to the Croft family, first Richard Croft and then his daughter Lara. He was once a Sergeant Major in the army but was court marshaled under uncertain circumstances before being taken in by the Crofts. Despite his age, he is still active in the field and skilled at raiding. He is also a known alcoholic with a special taste for gin thanks to his time living in England and at Croft Manor. Like his partner Lara, he has an association with the Heels Agency, but also has a personal past relationship with it's leader General Frank Miller. Madsen plays a major role during the game Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH:CatCS). As a partner to Lara he both aids her in the field as well as guides and encourages her to uses her femininity to help them gain the Imperial Seal. He also appears in the comic Agents of Heels: The Last Raider, also acting as Lara's partner in the field. Descriptions Physical Madsen is an older man, seeming to be in his late 50s or early 60s, though his lifestyle of being out in the sun and drinking heavily have made his age show on his face. He has a full head of silvery hair, a fairly muscular body for his age, and tan skin damages by the sun. Despite no longer being a part of the military, Madsen normally wears his fatigues as his usual clothing as he is still a solider and adventurer at heart. Personality Madsen is gruff and rowdy for an old soldier, a man who much prefers to do than to say. Ever since his time in the military, and him being drummed out of it, he has had a disdain for rank and routine. He dislikes being officially lead, but understands the benefit of discipline in the field. To this day he dislikes being referred to by his old rank of Sergent Major, only tolerating it from Miller. Over his life Madsen has become somewhat jaded, but can still enjoy life's pleasures, especially alcohol, and can be gregarious at times. He has very bonds in his life but the ones he has are strong and he holds them dear, especially Lara, who he can be tender and caring with when the time is right. Loyalty is one of the virtues he considers most important. Hobbies and Interests * Drinking, Especially GinStated by Lara Croft in ''Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal''. * Exploring and Adventuring * MeditationDemonstrated in Agents of Heels: The Last Raider Dislikes * Formalities and Strict Procedures. Key Personal Relationships Lara Croft Lara is the most significant relationship in Madsen's life at this point. Even though she is the daughter of his closest friend, after Richard's murder he took on the task of looking out for Lara, eventually becoming her field aid like he was to her Dad. Together they have a sexual, though not romantic, relationship that Lara refers to as "resetting their systems" while they are adventuring in difficult territories.Even though he is very close with Lara Croft, knowing her since she was a child, he is tough and combative with her out of habit. They often fight over insignificant things and he has a number of names for her that he calls on to annoy her, such as mocking her for her title of Lady Croft by calling her 'Princess'Stated by Aaron Madsen in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal. When it comes to professional matters, they are a well oiled machine who work well together, and Madsen even looks out for her and encourages her development as a Raider for Heels. Sexual Partners The following is a list of x-rated scenes and events Madsen has participated in across various beWilder media: * During their mission to China in AoH:CatCS, Aaron watches as Lara masturbates in the hotel shower and bathroom as they discuss their plan of attack. He teases her about not wanting to have sex on the bed even though they have had sex several times and exotic places already. When she is unable to orgasm while he watches, he convinces her to let him do it and he fingers her to completion. * In the early pages of the comic The Last Raider, a single "vision of the future" panel shows him penetrating Lara from behind as they sit in the open street. Backstory Early and Military Life Madsen started out as a poor boy from a poor family in the USA. He grew up without much and his family struggled to support and provide for them all. When he was old enough to be drafted for the Vietnam war, he was sent to fight the tail end of the conflict in Asia. Even though he wasn't particularly invested in the politics of the war, he fought valiantly to protect his friends and those who provided for him in the military. It was here he learned the value of loyalty. He earned a promotion in rank and drew the eye of higher ups. After his tour of duty, Madsen was hand picked to help staff a newly formed joint task force between Cold War agencies of the US and the UK, commanded by Frank Miller. It was there that he met Richard Croft, then an MI6 agent and later father of Lara Croft. The three worked a number of operations together and a number of promotions, ultimately forging a bond that would last the next 30 years, even if events along the way would strain the relationships. After a number of years working together, unknown (as of yet) events caused a rift among the parties of the task force. Richard withdrew from the group, and the now Sergeant Major Aaron was taken to a court marshal by his then commanding officer Miller. He was summarily dismissed and he retired from the military, falling back on his bond with Richard to hold him up after both felt betrayed by Miller. Croft Companionship Soon after he became an official traveling and adventuring companion to Lord Croft, aiding him on missions to discover new archaeological finds. He became a field attendant and long time travel assistant to Richard for a number of years, even living at Croft Manor when not exploring. After his court marshal, Madsen took to drinking and never stopped. his favorite hang our was the local branch of Aesop's Tables, a place he still frequents. Later in their adventures, after Lara was born, Richard began taking on freelance work for MI6 again, roping in Madsen to help with the more dangerous assignments. Their work took them back into the orbit of Frank Miller. By now Richard wanted to but the past behind them while Madsen didn't, but they also took on work for Miller's secretive project as well. While out on a mission, Richard confided in his friend his wishes for Lara's future, to carry on after him, and after Richard was mysteriously murdered with out a trace, he took over caring for the now teenage Lara. He finished the training he and her father had started her on, and in an attempt to protect her from any potential danger that took her father, he reluctantly turned back to the now General Miller for help. Madsen encouraged Lara, now the head of the Croft family, to adopt the same arrangement her father had with Miller, and thus Lara Croft became a Raider for the Heels Agency along with Madsen as her field assistant, like her Dad before her. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Madsen makes a major appearance during Lara's side adventure, acting as her partner, driver and logistical support. After their plans are disrupted by Cao Wei and New Wei Forward steals the Jade Seal first, it is Madsen who finds their safe house by interrogating a henchman he identified via radio chatter. While Lara infiltrates and seduces her way to the Seal, Madsen cleans up behind them and pulls off their escape route. It is also during this time we hear references to Madsen's past as a friend of Lara's father, Richard Croft, as well as to General Miller. According to Madsen, Miller had him court marshaled 30 years before, though Miller still refers to him as 'Sargent Major'. Agents of Heels: The Last Major (AoH: TLR) Madsen makes an appearance in the early pages of The Last Raider, once again acting as Lara's guide and field partner, as well as helping her meditate. Together they follow up on their assignment to Mexico given to them at the end of Croft and the Coveted Seal, hunting down an unspecified target for Miller. After Lara separates from their plane to scout out a local town, Madsen flies to the area they are sent to, only to be shot down by Quiet. It is yet unknown if he survived the plane crash. (Note: This media is still ongoing and so outcomes are not yet made canon or confirmed). Non-Canonical Content Madsen has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Additional Content Patreon Posts Madsen has appeared on the team's Patreon page at times. Notable appearances include: * In August 2019, he Public Teaser for Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal featured both Lara Croft and Madsen, showing them both in their hotel room in Beijing during that Mini-VNCroft and the Coveted Seal Public Teaser, August 2019. Madsen is seen helping her fasten the straps on her heels as she wears her Gala Dress, preparing to attempt to steal the Seal that night. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) * Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH: TLR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Beijing Characters Category:Mexico Characters